Blog użytkownika:Szpadka(kinga)/Współczesny świat
''Rozdział 1'' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' No wiec jestem Czkawka, tak nie typowe imie, ale cóż. Rodzice wyslali mnie do szkoly. I to wstawanie, Kocham wakacje i wolne. Wtedy mam luz. No wiecie, spanie cały dzień ,telewizor, laptop, kocham takie życie. No, a wiec, przedszkole, powiem krótko……. najgrzeczniejszy to ja nie byłem. Rodzice omal zawału nie dostali. No taki byłem aż do czwartej klasy. Potem zmądrzałem . A teraz pierwsza gimnazjum. Tu jest ciężko. No, pierwsza lekcja W-f .Jeeee, o tak. To chyba piąta lekcja. Nigdy nie słucham wf-istów, to mnie tak męczy. I te biegi, ale jedyne co lubie, to gała ( piłka nożna, dla nie wtajemniczonych) . - No Czkawka i Szymek wybierajcie drużynę - Zadecydował pan Kuba - No to ja wybieram - dumny kolejkę wybierał Szymek - Czkawka jestem. - A tak, syn wójta. - Tak , ej a to kto ? - Ale o kogo ci chodzi? - A, ooooo Lusi. - Nie o tą blondynkę z kucykiem. - Którą z tysiąc ich jest - O to w niebieskich spodenkach i turkusowej koszulce i butach z NIKE. - A, to Astrid, ale nie obchodzą ja chłopaki – powiedział wkońcu - Zagadam, spróbuje. – powiedziałem i poszedłem Podszedłem do niej . Zastanawiałem się, co powiedzieć. Stresowałem się, no to moja pierwsza rozmowa z obcą dziewczyną . Zapomniałem dodać, mieszkam na Berk. Tak, nie typowa miejscowość. - No hej, Czkawka jestem? Odwrócila się. Aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach, nigdy nie widziałem tak pieknej dziewczyny. Spanikowałem i poszedłem sobie tak po prostu. Jak by sie nic nie stało.opo Rozdział 2 Przez calą przerwe chodzil jak słup soli podeszla do niego As i zagagała do niego,ponownie próbowala wydusic słowo ale ledwo co mu sie udało powiedzieć - No jej ! - Czemu uciekłes - Bałem sie - Jakto bałes - No nie wiedziałem co powiedziec - Aaaa, a co macie - Teraz polski och co za koszmar - Ale ja chodze do 1 a ! - Ta bo ja też Orany , uciekła bym z tego piekła, zwanego gimnazjum - Ja też ale nic nie porarzisz - Ok to w której sali mamy tą no lekcie - Chyba w Artystycznej Perspektywa Czkawki Zadzwonił dzwonek no nareszcie gadałem z to cód bladynka o mamy ta fatalna lekcja ,no zadała nam Romeo i Julie matko czytałem to chyba ze 100 razy książke w tydzieñ przeczytałem i znam ja szczegółowo , pamieciuwa , a mielismy na to cztyanie miesiąc. Ten polski, mielismy ortografie proscizna dla mnie zawsze wszystko jest proste. o jezu co za meczarnie mamy codziennie to samo ale co najlepsze mamy tylko trzy polskie ju cuhu no poniedziałek , czwartek i chyba we wtorek tak nie pokolei no i co z tego zatanczył bym gangamstyle a le było by poczekam jak nauczyciel wyjdzie - To Czkawka powie nam na jaką literê odmienia sie dół rów wóz i książka ? - To dół na o , rów na o wóz na o , książka na g - Ale co litery sobie od tak skaczą- powiedziała rozdrażniona pani Kasia - Nie ! - Astrid pomuż koledze - Eeeeeeeeeee.... - Nie wiesz , to Julka - Nie wiem proszę Pani - Bardzo źle pytam jutro cała klase Omało nie wpadli w furie smiechu . - Tak dzwonek - wyszeptał czkawka No gdy wyszli z klasy to była najdłusza z lekcj mysleli sobie i wybuchli œmiechem i powiedzieli - Jak mnie zapyta przecierz jade do detysty - Ha a ja do na szczepionke. I znów wybuchli smiechem no i matma, angol, niemiec, geografia i historia.wrócili do domu autobusem i to biegiem omało sie nie zaliczyli gleby , wpadli do busa jako pierwsi siedzieli razem i przez całą drogę sie wygłupiali. wysiedli i mieszkali obok siebie tylko mały poblem to sie nazywa szczescie mieszkali obok kazia skarżypyty i donosiciela . Bali sie ze powie pani ze nie niechciało im sie przyjśc ale pani uwierzy Kaziowi i beda mieli kłopoty. Rozdział 3 Czesciowa scenka w szkole no móze wypali. No gadali w szkole ze As i Czkawka zwiali ze szko³y nawet Kaziowi nie wiezyli. Pani kasia zamierzy³a ze zrobi tej dwujce kartkówke no ciekawe jak im pójdzie. Nie spodziewali sie ¿e bed¹ mieli niespodzianke i powiedzia³a: - To lista obesnosci - Astrid - Nie ma - Czkawka - Nie ma - To ostatniie osoby - Tak - A dla czego ich nie ma Kaziu - Bo mieli wyjazd - Tak , a nie uciekli ze szkoły - Nie - To gdzie są - Astrid pojechała na szczepionke a Czkawka do detysty Wszyscy wpadli w furie złosci, nie Smiechu W samochodzie - Ciekawe czy nauczyciele nam uwierzo - Ale o co ci chodzi - No znam troche to szkole - Iiiiiiiiii - I to ze pomyslo ze ucieklismy a pani kasia zrobi nam kartkówke - A usprawiedliwienie od lekarza - Nie , to nic nie da - Czemu? - No muj tata to wujt no pomyslą ze on mi to napisał - Ha hahahahahahahahaha - Nie smiej sie to cala prawda - Niezle a jak zadzwonił to detysty i spytajo czy tam byles - To moze sie udac Perspektywa Astrid Nastepnego dna wsztscy gapili sie na nas jak na ucikinierow ,bandytuw . O my gad pierwszy Niemiec no nie bedzie mnie pytac w mojej szkole so 2 szczesliwe numerki a dzis 22 i 23 je ja i czkawka mamy szczescie . No i dzwonek - Czkawka i astrid do odpowiedzi - Ale mamy szcześliwy mumerek.odpowiedzieliśmy razem - Nie obchodzi mnie to nie uznaje ucieszek -Bylam na szczepionce - pokarz - O tutaj - ok wierze nie pytam cie ale jemu nie uwierze - To nech pani dyrektor zadzwoni do pana detysty - dobra wrucila po 20 min uwierzyla na całą szkole oglosili ze nie zwialismy.Minely kolejne lekcje i bylo okropnie ale godziny minely i wróciliśmy do domu . Rozdział 4 Znów mamy w-f. Już tydzień miną od tych wszystkich zdarzen jakie miały miejsce. Najlepsze było to, ze poprzyklejaliśmy krede i ogólnie wszystko w klasie klejem, i nauczycielka nie mogła nic wziąc do ręki. Potem siadła na krzesełko i sama sie przykleiła, ale oczywiście oberwało sie mi Czkawce. Ale trener ogłosił, ze w przyszłym tygodniu są zawody i musi wybrac kilku najlepszych, tak więc dla tego dzisiaj mamy test sprawnościowe, i biegi. Robię juz ostatnie kółko spintem i jestem na mecie jako pierwszy. Trener podaje mi czas, a ja pochylam sie do przodu kładąc rece na kolanach.Około kilku minut póżniej, dobiega reszta osób, i robią to co ja wcześniej. Teraz przygotowują sie dziewczyny, startują i biegna sprintem 4 okrąznenia. Kilka dziewczyn, chyba pięć dziewczyn w tym Astrid, która oczywiście wyprzediła wszystkich i była pierwsza ,a zaraz z nia dwie inne dziewczyny wbiegły razem na mete. - Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem tak dobrych wyników- ogłosił trener po skonczonych lekcjach - Ta wiec imiona których wymienie zostają, a reszta może iśc - A jakie mieliśmy wyniki- spytała dziewczyna stojąca, gdzieś z tyłu. - Dowiecie sie jutro, tak wiec , Czkawka Bartek. Szymon i Daniel z kategori chłopaków, a z dziewczyn, Ania, Asia, Klaudia Astrid i Julka. Wy macie od jutra stawiac sie po skonczonych lekcjach na cwiczenia. Możecie juz iśc. Skierowaliśmy sie wyczerpani do szatni, gdzie przebraliśmy sie w nasze ubrania, i poszliśmy na przerwę. Gdy usiadłem podeszła do mnie dziewczyna i spytała czy umiem na polski, po przecierz dzisiaj mamy dalej odpowiadac z tej ksiązki gdzie wszyscy sie pozabijali z miłości. - Tak, czytałem to kilka razy. - Ona pyta ze szczegółami. - Przeciez wiem, chodze do szkoły - Dobra, tylko pytałam Potem odeszła zostawiając mnie ze swoimi myślami, które kreciły sie wokół dziewczyny z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami, która tak bardzo zawróciła w mojej głowie mimo, że nie wiem jak powinno sie kochać... C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania